


Memento Audere Semper

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antica Roma, Colosseo.<br/>Gregorius, una volta uomo libero, è stato venduto alla scuola di gladiatori per ripagare dei debiti. Privato della sua libertà, è obbligato a combattere nell'arena contro uomini e bestie. Una circostanza sfortunata lo pone in una condizione terribile: se non morirà contro i leoni, sarà dato come schiavo ad una ricca famiglia romana. Gregorius non riesce a concepire l'idea di essere schiavo, e cercherà di mantenere intatto il proprio orgoglio. Ma la famiglia in cui è capitato non pare essere così male...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Nota d'introduzione**  
Tutti i riferimenti sul mondo romano sono stati presi seguendo "Una giornata nell'antica Roma. Vita quotidiana, segreti e curiosità" di Alberto Angela. Grazie, Albi. Senza il tuo libro, non avrei saputo come girarmi.  
L'epoca in cui si svolge è l'epoca di Traiano, intorno al 100 d.C. Spero di non sbagliare troppo i riferimenti.  
Il titolo significa _Ricordati di osare sempre_ ed è una frase di Gabriele D'Annunzio.  
Prompt trovato nel gruppo FB "Prompt Me Now!" https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/  
  
  
_La donna o ama o odia: non conosce via di mezzo._  
Publilio Siro  
  
  
  
La musica di tamburi e sonagli risveglia Gregorius dal suo sonno.  
E' allegra, accompagnata dalle voci gioviali di donne e schiavi. Cantano, cantano l'arrivo dei giochi.  
Gregorius si porta una mano alla testa, toccando con le dita callose la fronte coperta di sabbia. Ha ancora qualche grumo di sangue sul sopracciglio sinistro, impastato con i grani color della terra. La ferita è chiusa, sente la pelle tirare: come il dottore gli aveva promesso.  
  
"Il giorno del combattimento con le fiere sarai in forma smagliante."  
Gli aveva assicurato, dopo aver finito di ricucire con aghi di ferro la pelle sopra l'arcata sopracciliare. Gregorius gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo d'odio, il volto completamente sporco di sangue. L'anziano aveva sghignazzato, e aveva preso a pulirgli il viso con un panno ruvido.  
"Sei in pena per il tuo futuro?"  
Gli aveva chiesto, ancora. Un sorriso più flebile gli stortava le labbra. Ma il gladiatore non aveva risposto, gli occhi neri persi nella luce dell'arcata che si affacciava sull'esterno. Sentiva ancora il fiato caldo del Sole, la rena bruciargli i polpacci, il calore della lancia tagliargli la pelle, il boato della folla che faceva tremare l'intero anfiteatro.  
Un attimo dopo era a terra, accecato dalla patina rossa del proprio umore vitale, o forse solo dei raggi del sole attraverso le palpebre. Nel panico, aveva alzato la mano, portato il braccio davanti a sé, nel tentativo di proteggersi da ulteriori colpi. Il rosso gli impediva di respirare nell'elmo, ingoiandolo nelle boccate d'aria che disperatamente cercava. Il rumore della lancia sibilò vicino al suo orecchio, e affondò nella sabbia vicino a lui. Spaventato dal suono, sollevò con più veemenza la mano, mostrando alto e tremante l'indice sinistro. Il rumore che da ore lo accompagnava si ammutolì, e solo il suo respiro affannato riecheggiava nell'arena. L'avversario poggiò la punta della lancia sulla sabbia, vicino alla mano di Gregorius, lo sconfitto. Ne sentiva il metallo freddo contro le dita.  
Anche se cieco, sapeva bene cosa sta per succedere. Avendo alzato il dito al cielo, aveva chiesto la grazia alI' _editor_ , il patrizio che ha pagato ed organizzato i giochi. Solo lui, infatti, potrà decidere per la vita o la morte dei gladiatori.  
La risposta tardò ad arrivare, e la tensione tra il pubblico sale. Mormorii leggeri che mutarono in rombi di tuono, assordando nuovamente le orecchie piene dei combattenti. Un coro di _Mitte!_ e _Iugula!_ invase lo spazio del Colosseo, facendolo tremare con la loro potenza.  
Perché è per il popolo di Roma che si combatte. Perché è per il popolo di Roma che si muore.  
Un cenno dell' _editor_ zittì il caos appena creatosi, annunciando di aver preso la propria decisione.  
Il patrizio si alzò dal proprio trono, per poi affacciarsi dal muretto che lo separa dall'arena. Aprì la bocca.  
L'urlo di gioia e i fischi che esplodono poco dopo non impedirono a Gregorius di prendere un sospiro di sollievo. Aveva avuto la grazia. Mentre al vincitore vennero donati sesterzi e la palma della vittoria, degli schiavi trascinarono il corpo di Gregorius via dall'arena, lasciando solo una piccola scia di sangue nella sabbia.  
"Speriamo che i leoni non siano troppo affamati."  
Stava dicendo il medico. La sensazione sgradevole del filo che tirava insieme la pelle riportò Gregorius nei sotterranei del Colosseo. Fece un verso aspirato tra i denti, muovendosi appena sullo sgabello.  
"Stai fermo. E' un brutto taglio, ma per allora si sarà richiuso."  
"Perché i leoni?"  
La voce era roca, stanca, la gola piena di polvere. Fece alcuni colpi di tosse, sputò un grumo di sangue che aveva in bocca.  
"Perché dovrei incontrare i leoni?"  
Chiese alzando gli occhi lucidi, tenendo le palpebre semichiuse. Il medico infilò l'ago in un astuccio di canapa, per poi riportare l'attenzione su di lui. Aveva la mascella contratta e le labbra strette, come se si fosse pentito di aver parlato. Si allontanò in fretta, lasciando Gregorius sullo sgabello.  
"Aspetta! Dimmi perché!"  
Gridò ancora, inseguendo con le grida la figura esile del medico scomparire nell'oscurità. Il gladiatore poggiò la testa dai capelli già grigi contro il muro freddo dietro di sé, respirando a fatica. Non riusciva a muovere bene le gambe, e non era certo in grado di correre. Un boato arrivò nel corridoio, portando le grida di esultanza del popolo romano. Un altro duello era stato vinto.  
Poco dopo un altro sconfitto arrivò vicino a lui, trascinato dagli stessi giovinetti che avevano accompagnato anche Gregorius. Aveva un ampio taglio sulla spalla, che mostrava la carne ed i tendini recisi, fino all'osso. Abbandonò la testa contro il muro, i capelli neri impastati di sangue lasciarono delle macchie rosa sulla pietra. Gregorius girò la testa in tempo per vedere un omaccione invadere lo spazio del corridoio. Indossava una tunica color canapa, e vari bracciali di cuoio gli coprivano gran parte dell'avambraccio. Alla cintura, una grossa bisaccia di pelle conciata. Il cranio era totalmente rasato, così come la barba.  
"Sono il tuo lanista, Gregorius. Mi riconosci?"  
I lanisti addestravano i gladiatori a combattere, con le buone e con le cattive. Pagati da Roma, si prendevano cura degli uomini che avrebbero dovuto sollazzare il popolo e la crema della città. Nonostante ciò, avevano una pessima reputazione, e quindi si tenevano alla larga da quel palco che era l'arena. Il lanista di Gregorius aveva il volto burbero, ma era di buon cuore e voleva bene ai suoi pargoli.  
"Lucius Calvus." Lo salutò con un filo di voce.  
"Gnaeus Lestradius Gregorius." Rispose lui chiamandolo con tutti i suoi nomi.  
Il gladiatore abbassò la testa, appena imbarazzato. Erano anni che non sentiva pronunciare il suo nome tutto intero, specialmente quello della sua _gens_ , Lestradius.  
"Quando sei arrivato qui eri un uomo affogato dai debiti. Maledette siano le mogli e il giorno a cui è stato permesso loro di chiedere il divorzio."  
Borbottò il lanista, offrendo una tazza di terracotta colma d'acqua all'uomo. Gregorius la bevve avidamente, prendendola dalle sue mani.  
"Non riesco ancora a credere che un uomo onesto come te sia giunto qui. E di certo, non ti meriti la fine che i piani alti stanno preparando per te."  
Mentre parlava, aveva tirato fuori dalla bisaccia che aveva al fianco della carne secca, tagliata in striscioline. Ne offrì una manciata all'altro, che accettò iniziando a morderle per strapparne bocconi.  
"Il medico mi ha detto qualcosa ma se ne è andato prima di finire, che Giove lo fulmini. Parlava di leoni. Cosa succede, Lucius Calvus?"  
Chiese masticando un pezzo particolarmente duro di carne. L'uomo lanciò un'occhiata veloce nei corridoi e si piegò appena verso di lui. Gregorius poté osservare i denti piccoli e gialli nella bocca altrettanto minuta.  
"Pare che la tua ex moglie si sia sistemata bene. Ora è sotto la protezione di un patrizio."  
Non lo stupiva. Flavia era sempre stata una donna che desiderava molto e pretendeva altrettanto. C'era stato un tempo in cui Gregorius era un uomo libero, un vero romano. Capo dei _Vigiles_ , aveva sposato una donna ricca e di buona famiglia, con i suoi soldi avevano comprato casa e schiavi. Ma a quanto pare lui non era abbastanza uomo per lei. Lo aveva buttato fuori di casa, senza lasciargli neanche un asse.  
"Per sopravvivere ho chiesto prestiti alle persone sbagliate. Arrivata la fine del mese sicuri che non avevo i soldi per saldare il debito, mi hanno venduto a questa scuola di gladiatori per far divertire la gente libera, tra cui una volta c'ero anche io. Flavia si sarà già divertita abbastanza alle mie spalle. Cosa vuole ancora?"  
Il lanista frugò ancora nella bisaccia, ma non tirò fuori del cibo questa volta. Era una pergamena arrotolata, il simbolo di una _gens_ molto ricca svettava sulla ceralacca rossa già aperta. La allungò a Gregorius, che con fatica la srotolò e lesse le poche frasi scritte con un impeccabile latino. Lucius incrociò le braccia, lanciando un'occhiata dubbiosa alla carta.  
"Il suo nuovo marito ha pagato tremila sesterzi per vederti morto ai prossimi giochi." Riassunse.  
Il gladiatore sbiancò. Lesse velocemente l'ordinanza, sperando in un crudele, terribile scherzo. La firma e il sigillo dell' _editor_ al fondo la rendeva drammaticamente vera. Alzò gli occhi verso il lanista, mentre una profonda sensazione di panico gli riempiva le viscere.  
"Non può farlo…"  
Pigolò senza forze. L'uomo scosse piano la testa. "Hanno pagato il tuo prezzo per intero, ed anche di più. Schifosi bastardi. E pensare che eri un cittadino romano… L' _editor_ sarà stato convinto dalla cifra, senza pensare alla tua origine."  
Gregorius si abbandonò contro il muro freddo del Colosseo. Sentiva le mani tremare, e nonostante le stringesse in pugni, non riusciva a fermare il  brivido. Un rivolo di sudore gli colò sulla fronte. Era freddo.  
Quante volte aveva visto, nell'arena, condannati a morte sbranati dai leoni e dalle pantere? Quante volte aveva parteggiato per gli animali? Il traditore, l'evasore, il ladro, l'usuraio. Tutti trovavano una morte giusta tra le fauci delle fiere. E i gladiatori che dovevano affrontare le belve? Ricordava ancora Spittara, un gladiatore che aveva visto quando era bambino. Mandato contro un gigantesco leopardo, era riuscito ad ucciderlo, contro tutte le previsioni. Era diventato un eroe, ed aveva vissuto fino ad un ritiro dignitoso. Gregorius sapeva che solo una piccola parte dei gladiatori riusciva ad arrivare a fine carriera, ma lui era stato un _Vigiles_ , una delle guardie che di notte vegliavano su Roma: aveva una buona conoscenza delle tecniche di combattimento. Fino ad allora se l'era sempre cavata. Aveva anche il suo nutrito gruppo di ammiratori ed ammiratrici. Se avesse dovuto morire, sarebbe morto nell'arena, ferito mortalmente da un compagno. Ma spegnersi così, per una questione di sesterzi e di orgoglio maschile…  
Non riusciva a credere che Flavia aveva permesso al suo nuovo marito di fare una cosa simile. Era una donna così crudele? No, certamente era all'oscuro da tutto quello… Chiuse gli occhi, prendendosi la testa. Dietro le palpebre vide la moglie sorridente, mano nella mano con il patrizio. Sedeva negli spalti inferiori, i più vicini all'arena. Aspettava qualcosa con trepidazione, come una bambina che attende il suo primo balocco. Ed ecco le fiere, ed ecco il condannato! Un uomo ancora giovane, nonostante i capelli già scolorati dal tempo. I leoni spezzano la lancia con cui l'uomo è armato, e gli saltano alla gola. Flavia batte le mani insieme al marito, unendosi al coro del popolo di Roma. Nonostante il rumore delle ossa spezzate e della carne strappata, la risata entusiastica della donna era forte e chiara. Così forte da diventare assordante.  
Gregorius si piegò di lato, e sputò per terra in un conato a vuoto.  
"Ehi, ehi, stai male?" Chiese il lanista prendendolo per le spalle, e sistemarlo di nuovo sullo sgabello. La pelle di Gregorius, normalmente color del pane, era bianca come il travertino degli spalti dell'Anfiteatro. Gli afferrò gentilmente il viso, dandogli piccoli schiaffetti. Gli occhi neri erano assenti. Lucius prese un sospiro e afferrò senza difficoltà l'uomo da sotto le ascelle, caricandoselo in spalla. Raccolse da terra la pergamena, caduta dalle ginocchia molli di Gregorius. Un altro boato attraversò il corridoio, mentre il lanista percorreva i mille cunicoli sotterranei sotto l'Anfiteatro Flavio, il loro amato Colosseo.  
"Lucius Calvus… Morirò per le fauci dei leoni?" Pigolò il gladiatore, stringendo le dita sulla tonaca chiara dell'amico.  
"Non se li uccidi prima tu." Aveva risposto l'uomo.  
  
Con quell'idea Gregorius si era preparato per due mesi. Rimessosi dalle ferite, fisiche e non, si era allenato senza sosta, rincorrendo l'unica possibilità che aveva. Sconfiggere le belve, come aveva fatto Spittara, il suo eroe di infanzia.  
Prende un respiro profondo mentre aspetta il suo turno, nascosto all'ombra dei cancelli di ferro che si affacciano sull'arena.  
Fuori, la folla esulta, mentre l'ultimo combattimento volge al termine.  
Avrebbe dato a Roma un nuovo eroe.  
  
  
  
**Note**  
_Asse_. Equivale ad 1/4 di sesterzo. Un sesterzo vale all'incirca 2 euro. Il prezzo per cui il patrizio ha pagato Gregorius è quindi 6000 euro, un prezzo più che ragionevole che ripaga la perdita di un gladiatore. Normalmente era raro mettere a morte i gladiatori, in quanto costavano sia al lanista anni di addestramento sia all'organizzatore dei giochi (l' _editor_ ), che in caso di morte doveva ripagarli a costo maggiorato.  
_Mitte e Iugula_. Il primo vuol dire "liberalo", il secondo "tagliagli la gola", ed erano le frasi usate dall' _editor_ per decidere la morte o la vita del gladiatore.  
_Gens_. I romani avevano tre nomi. Il nome proprio, il _praenomen_ , il nome del clan ( _gens_ ) al quale si appartiene, il _nomen_ , e l'appellativo, normalmente un aggettivo, che indica un tratto morale o fisico della persona, il _cognomen_.  
_Vigiles_. Teoricamente sono pompieri, ma hanno anche mansioni di ordine pubblico. Una specie di polizia ai tempi di Roma.


	2. Quod non potest diabolus mulier evincit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un senatore incontra un uomo importante di Roma per chiedergli un grande favore.

_"Ciò che non può il diavolo, lo ottiene la donna._ _"  
_ Proverbio

 

Roma è grande. A Roma manca spazio.  
Le case sono ammassate l'una all'altra, sovrastandosi in una continua cavallina. Come onde, si mescolano, si risucchiano, si ribaltano. Giocano.  
I muri delle case, tinti di bianco, cozzano contro le tegole di bronzo verdastro dei templi. Il rumore delle onde invade le orecchie, e tutta Roma è un mare agitato di color rosso e bianco. Il cielo è azzurro, azzurro come solo sopra la Dacia può essere.  
Anthea apre gli occhi. E' sdraiata a terra, su una pelle d'orso bruno di quelle costose. Si sposta lentamente a sedere, negli occhi ancora le immagini del sogno.  
Ha un seno scoperto, e con un movimento automatico sistema la propria tunica, mentre le palpebre sono socchiuse, restie allo svegliarsi.  
Con movimenti silenziosi si solleva da terra, le piante dei piedi, nude, affondano nei peli marroni dell'orso.  
Sposta gli occhi scuri verso il largo letto posto di fianco a lei. E' molto alto, e assai decorato. Anthea continua di stupirsi dell'eleganza e del buon gusto del suo _dominus_ , ma non lo dà mai a vedere. _Lui_ non vuole che lo si dia a vedere.  
I piedi piccoli si avvicinano allo sgabello di legno su cui sono ancora poggiati i sandali dalla suola di sughero. Con attenzione appoggia le dita sulle porzioni del ripiano libere, e si aggrappa alle coperte ricamate di giallo, azzurro e porpora. Ha un fisico sottile, e con poco sforzo è già sopra il grande letto. Scruta tra gli ammassi di coperte, finché non nota un rigonfiamento più consistente. Dalla sommità delle coperte, esce un ciuffo di capelli rossicci, avvolto in un ricciolo voluminoso. Anthea mostra i denti bianchi in un cenno di divertimento, e gattonando arriva vicino al corpo dormiente. Le piace quel letto, e adora spostarsi tra il giallo e la porpora cercando il suo _dominus_. Anche se per poco, si sente in diritto di muoversi sul materasso morbido ripieno di lana. E come non potrebbe sentirsi elettrizzata? E' l'unica alla quale è tollerato il salire su quel largo letto… Ricorda ancora come se fosse ieri la fine di quel giovane schiavo scoperto dal _dominus_ a saltare sul letto. A nulla erano valse le lamentele del fratello del padrone ( _ma dipinge benissimo! E poi mi passa informazioni su tutti i pittori di Roma e delle loro firme!_ ) e il ragazzo era stato subito rivenduto.  
Anthea si abbassa sul volto del _dominus_ , e con un sussurro gentile cerca di svegliarlo. " _Dominus_ , è l'alba."  
Gli carezza gentilmente il ricciolo rosso, passandoselo tra le dita. Un colpo di tosse e un movimento da parte dell'uomo la fanno spostare. Il padrone si solleva, lasciando rotolare giù le coperte. Avvolto solo da una tunica, ha i capelli scomposti, il volto addormentato. Le spalle sono nude, e lasciano intravedere la sottile peluria che dal rosso si fa castana. Ha la pelle molto pallida, e da questo deriva il suo cognomen, Albinus.  
Anthea crede che il padrone non abbia origini romane, nonostante faccia a tutti gli effetti parte della casta più alta della Città.  
Di questo, tuttavia, il padrone non ha piacere a parlarne, e il suo latino è pressoché perfetto, pulito da ogni accento straniero. E come conosce Roma! Sembra abbia girato tutte le locande e tutte le strade, da come è informato dei pettegolezzi. Ma per un uomo come lui, i pettegolezzi sono importanti. A volte, per eliminare un concorrente sgradito, le male parole che circolano tra le donne del popolino sono l'arma più tagliente…  
Il padrone borbotta qualcosa, e lei, accondiscendente, gli sistema la tunica e gli allaccia i calzari ai piedi.  
Quando si alza in piedi, si nota la sua altezza. Questo tratto lo pone definitivamente tra gli stranieri, visto che di romani che superano il metro e sessanta non ne ha mai visti. Il volto ha un che di altezzoso, gli occhi dalle iridi chiare (un'altra chiara ascendenza nordica) sono ancora immersi in pensieri che escono dai sogni. Il padrone pensa sempre, anche quando dorme. Anthea crede che rifletta sui problemi della mattina, sognando.  
Il dominus esce improvvisamente dal suo stato comatoso e solleva il volto, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre.  
"Anthea."  
Lei gli porge la sua vestaglia blu profondo, e lo avvolge in essa con mani agili e veloci. Ha effettuato quella operazione centinaia di volte, e sa come agire in modo da dare meno fastidio possibile al suo padrone.  
"Oggi ha un appuntamento con i due giovani per conto del Senatore Cinna."  
Dice con voce gentile, mentre raccoglie da terra una ciotola. E' piena di spezie e cibo che lei stessa ha preso la sera prima dalla cucina.  
Il padrone si avvicina a passo lento, ancora incerto, ad una piccola struttura di legno che ricalca la forma di un tempio: è il Larario, la zona sacra della casa. Le statue dei Lari e di altre divinità vengono omaggiate dalle offerte che Anthea pazientemente porge. Il _dominus_ le prende tra le dita e le poggia davanti alle figure, e poi brucia le essenze che riempiono la stanza con un odore alacre. L'amaro è predominante, dato dalla mirra, un incenso in grani di resina proveniente da una regione lontana oltre il Mare Nostrum. La scelta della mirra non è casuale: ha proprietà antisettiche e disinfettanti per il cavo orale, e il padrone ha spesso male ai denti. Anthea lo vede togliere un grano dal braciere e metterselo in bocca.  
Una volta finite le orazioni sacre, l'uomo si gira ed esce dalla stanza. Anthea poggia a terra la ciotola abbassando la schiena, e tira su la testa per guardare nuovamente il Larario. Mercurio e Venere la fissano con severità, immobili. Li osserva per qualche secondo, prima di fare loro una linguaccia e inseguire il padrone fuori dalla stanza, come se temesse una vendetta da parte delle statuette.  
Il _dominus_ sembra non essersi reso conto del ritardo della sua schiava. Sta osservando alcuni documenti che sono poggiati su un tavolo di travertino bianchissimo, evidentemente sono stati messi lì per attirare la sua attenzione. Borbotta appena mentre legge il latino fluente, senza prestare attenzione alla donna che si avvicina con la sua toga bordata di porpora.  
Anthea si sente privilegiata a poter fare tutte quelle cose: normalmente le schiave donne hanno compiti legati alla casa, e di certo lei non ha mai sentito di uno schiavo che fosse il più fidato e pure di sesso femminile. Deve molto al _dominus_.  
L'uomo distende le braccia, e lei gli poggia sulla schiena la toga, per poi cominciare ad avvolgergliela intorno al corpo, stringendo un po' meno del dovuto sulla pancia. Albinus è un po' sovrappeso, e la schiava sa di dover nascondere i fianchi. In realtà, Anthea trova il suo dominus un uomo affascinante nonostante le libbre di troppo e dal fisico molto particolare. Come potrebbero competere gli altri senatori, bassi e pelati e ingrassati dalla bella vita? Eppure, quando il giovane Sextus si affaccia dalla porta e deride il fratello -dicendogli quante mine ha preso, fino all'ultima dracma!- questo va su tutte le furie, nascondendo a malapena il rossore delle guance.  
Il _dominus_ ora è vestito. Ai piedi indossa ancora i sandali, e il corpo è totalmente avvolto dalla toga. Nonostante ciò, non è ancora pronto: le cure del corpo sono il prossimo passo. Anthea osserva con occhi attenti la lama affilata che scivola sulla pelle, pronta a porgere un telo di lino in caso di tagli. Il padrone preferisce rasarsi da solo, piuttosto che lasciare il lavoro agli schiavi. E' piuttosto bravo, e sulle sue guance non c'è una sola cicatrice. Gli occhi chiari chiamano la donna, e lei, solerte, si avvicina per asciugargli il viso. Mentre glielo asciuga, viaggia con lo sguardo sulla fronte dell'uomo. Anche oggi sarà necessario togliere i peli superflui del volto.  
Anthea ascolta attentamente i discorsi del _dominus_ , che in un incessante sottofondo accompagnano la routine mattutina. Con una lunga pinzetta strappa qualche pelo rosso dalle sopracciglia e dal volto dell'uomo, mentre viene informata dell'ultimo passo falso di un ricco patrizio, e di chi finirà sotto la scure del Senato nei prossimi mesi. L'uomo arriccia appena il naso quando la pinzetta tira, e riprende a parlare con una lieve nota irritata. Per finire, Anthea gli pettina i capelli con un pettinino in osso, per poi curare la forma del ricciolo rosso che gli ricade sulla fronte. Un sorriso le scappa dalle labbra quando ha finito. Il suo padrone è più bello che mai.  
Il fiume di parole che rotolava dalla bocca dell'uomo si interrompe, creando il silenzio. Il senatore sembra aver compreso i pensieri della schiava. Anthea si ricompone, schiarendosi la gola e portando le mani dietro la schiena, ingoiando il sorriso.  
"Dominus, ho finito."  
Lui socchiude appena gli occhi verdi, per poi allargare un mezzo sorriso.  
"Andiamo, allora. La _ientaculum_ ci aspetta."  
Risponde soltanto, prima di alzarsi e fare strada.  
  
La tavola è stata preparata con amore, visti i doni degli Dei che si possono assaggiare. La storica schiava di casa, Martha, ha sempre cucinato per la famiglia Holmius fin dalla nascita del padrone e di suo fratello. Anthea non sa molto del suo passato, se non che è una adorabile vecchietta che ha serenamente badato ai due per tutta la loro vita. Se si può dire _serenamente_ , visto che si sta parlando anche di Sextus Holmius Albinus.  
Sextus non ha mai parlato molto con Anthea, e la sua idea di lui è vista attraverso il filtro del _dominus_ : un ragazzo pestifero, sempre impaziente di mettersi nei guai, dall'attitudine infantile e l'orgoglio vasto quanto l'Impero Romano.  
Nonostante ciò, Anthea non ha mai disprezzato Sextus. Il suo compito è servire al meglio Manius, osservando e riferendo, ma senza mai giudicare. In realtà, ha sempre trovato il giovane una persona simpatica, per quanto assai peculiare. Osservare i due battibeccare è sempre una gioia per il suo cuore, perché sa che anche Manius non aspetta altro che quei momenti per avvicinarsi al fratello, ristabilire quella connessione, sia essa positiva o negativa, ormai perduta.  
Il padrone stringe i denti. Gli avanzi di pane sbocconcellato al posto di Sextus avvisano con precisione che il fratello si è già ritirato nelle proprie stanze. La mascella è tesa, le labbra serrate. Anthea se ne dispiace, perché non c'è nulla che lei possa fare per allietare il fardello del suo amato _dominus_.  
"Avrà un caso per le mani."  
Propone a bassa voce, spostando appena la testa per farsi sentire dall'uomo. Quello stringe le mani sul tavolo, e solleva la testa. Ha ancora le labbra serrate, ma il viso è già più calmo.  
La colazione viene consumata abbondante. Focacce, scodelle di latte e di miele, frutta fresca e formaggio. Anthea si permette di bere un sorso di vino avanzato dalla sera prima, il sapore forte dell'uva carica di zuccheri le colora la lingua.  
Il padrone mangia come ad una cena ricca, poiché la giornata sarà pesante. Lo schiavo adibito a portinaio ha riferito ad Anthea che la clientela oggi è più fitta del solito. Le persone saranno una ventina, e il dominus dovrà riceverle tutte. Di questi, una decina aspettano la _sportula_ , e quindi saranno congedati in fretta. I restanti, invece, rappresenteranno quasi sicuramente qualche patrizio o uomo importante della città.  
Anthea mette in bocca un tozzo di pane intinto nel miele, mentre mentalmente screma gli ospiti che saranno ricevuti. Otto schiavi, due patrizi. E' raro che la nobiltà si allontani dalle proprie sedie, se sono venuti di persona sarà sicuramente per fatti importanti e molto personali, che non devono finire in mani sbagliate. Solo gli Dei sanno quanti segreti sono passati tra quelle mura…  
Il richiamo del padrone la riscuote, ed Anthea si pulisce le mani dalle briciole, seguendolo con un rumore di sandali sul marmo.  
  
Tutta la casa è in ordine. L'argenteria, simbolo di ricchezza, è piacevolmente esposta allo sguardo di un possibile pubblico. I suoi capelli bruni si rispecchiano in un'alta caraffa per il vino. Basta solo un cenno perché il grande portone venga aperto, lasciando entrare una fiume di gente. Tutti uomini, i clienti si allineano nel corridoio, silenziosi e pazienti. Anthea li esamina tutti con sguardo attento, pronta a riferire anche solo il minimo dettaglio al suo padrone. Il _dominus_ odia non essere a conoscenza di ogni elemento che abita la biosfera romana, sia questo un importante patrizio, un ricco mercante o un pulcioso barbone. Chiama uno ad uno gli ospiti, che diligentemente entrano nello studio del padrone.  
Lui è seduto su un alto scranno intagliato nel legno, dalle curve lucide e incerate. I piedi sono decorati con avorio e ferro, trasformati in zampe d'orso. Cuscini colorati e drappi ricoprono il trono del senatore più influente di Roma.  
La stanza è rischiarata da alcune candele, che illuminano in maniera efficace i documenti sparsi per la scrivania. I muri sono affrescati con colori forti, e la luce delle candele rimbalza sulle pareti, creando un aspetto scenografico di grande impatto. Anthea sfiderebbe chiunque a non mozzare il fiato davanti alla maestosità del suo _dominus_. E' molto orgogliosa della forte presenza del suo padrone.  
Gli uomini del popolino sfilano uno dopo l'altro, ricevendo qualche sesterzo in regalo dal _dominus_. Molti si piegano e si inchinano, ringraziando ossequiosi il signore. Anthea li squadra attentamente, pronta a captare qualsiasi doppio gioco o parola sbagliata. Sente addosso lo sguardo fugace di alcuni poveracci che non toccano donna da anni, ma le loro occhiate sono piene di rispetto. Rispetto per il padrone, che per estensione viene riflesso anche su di lei, essendo sua proprietà. Ma Anthea non può lamentarsi, sa che le cose a Roma vanno così. E dalla sua posizione, si sente già molto fortunata, se non onorata, di poter servire un uomo come Manius Holmius Albinus.  
La porta di legno e ferro battuto che protegge lo studio viene spalancata con un rumore sordo. Anthea gira la testa, le pupille dilatate dallo spavento e dalla rabbia che inizia a montarle dentro. Come osano aprirsi da sé una porta in una _domus_ non loro? Non si aspetta la gente semplice ed educata del volgo, e infatti un uomo dalla stazza imponente, avvolto nella _toga praetexta_ , si avvicina a passo veloce alla scrivania del padrone. Anthea lancia un'occhiata di conferma al suo _dominus_ , con aria scandalizzata per le libertà che quel senatore si è preso. Incredibilmente, Albinus le fa cenno di stare calma, con uno dei segni che solo loro possono comprendere. Anthea non riesce a capire perché il padrone dovrebbe lasciar impunita un'azione simile, e assume un'aria corrucciata, aspettando l'avvicinarsi dell'uomo. Ha i capelli corvini, ma sono tinti. Avrà circa sessant'anni, e dall'andatura che ha dev'essere molto preoccupato. Si umetta il viso sudato, e Anthea si chiede come faccia ad avere così caldo alle otto del mattino. Il volto ha lineamenti tondeggianti, che gli danno un'aria affabile. Lancia un'occhiata alla ragazza, e le regala un sorriso paterno. Sembra conoscerla, ma Anthea non ricorda quel viso, e scandagliando mentalmente tutti i senatori si accorge di non trovarlo. Eppure era stata addestrata da Manius in persona per tenere a memoria tutte le persone importanti di Roma. Forse se ne era dimenticata… Che figura! Come avrebbe fatto a fidarsi ancora della propria memoria? E il _dominus_ , che in lei riponeva così tanta fiducia…? Prese un profondo respiro, e si sporse appena verso Albinus, indecisa se ammettere la dimenticanza. Ma le parole che pronunciò il nuovo arrivato la bloccarono per la sorpresa.  
"Albinus, che piacere rivederti! Sono passati tredici anni, sì? Vedo che la mia bambina si è fatta donna. Sono felice di averti trovato un pezzo meritevole. Ha imparato a far di conto?"  
Anthea sente il cuore fare un salto e finirle in gola. Cosa stava dicendo quell'uomo? La sua bambina? Manius esibisce un sorriso tirato, ma la ragazza riesce a scorgere della felicità su quelle labbra.  
"Anche a scrivere e a leggere. Ti devo molto, senza il tuo occhio esperto non avrei trovato un'aiutante così coscienziosa e dotata."  
Il padrone non si spreca mai in complimenti, e quelle valutazioni inaspettate la fanno arrossire per l'orgoglio e l'imbarazzo. Sente le guance rosse, che l'ospite non manca di notare, e reagisce ridendo.  
"La piccola Anthea è diventata proprio una bella donna, con quel visino sempre così dolce! Mi dovrai spiegare il perché di questo nome che ricorda i lidi greci, Albinus."  
Manius torna a sedersi sul suo trono di legno, ferro e avorio. Le mani incrociate in grembo, sulla toga bianca, osserva il romano con espressione divertita.  
"Ti spiegherò, un giorno. Ma dimmi, da quanti anni sei rimasto lontano da Roma? Ho fatto molta fatica a ricevere tue notizie. Hai viaggiato a lungo, nelle province di Traiano? Cosa hai visto?"  
Il senatore, dall'atteggiamento espansivo, così in contrasto con quello del _dominus_ , inizia a raccontare con ampi gesti delle braccia la sua epopea: le meraviglie dell'Egitto e della Germania, le politiche di conquista che si stavano svolgendo in Medio Oriente e di come avesse fatto a rientrare a Roma dalle più remote lande desertiche dell'Est. Ad un orecchio comune quella discussione non avrebbe detto nulla, ma Anthea aveva iniziato ad imparare i segnali che il suo padrone usa per comunicare senza essere compreso: una grande quantità di informazioni che viravano dall'utile al dilettevole, ben nascoste in mezzo alle farciture di gossip e commenti artistici. Tensioni sociali, mercato che scende, commercio di schiavi che sale… Parlando di schiavi, Anthea continua a riflettere sulle parole del senatore. Evidentemente la conosce, eppure lei non ricorda minimamente il suo volto. Forse, quando era piccola…?  
"Chiedo perdono, Senatore. Per caso è stato lei a comprarmi per conto di Manius Holmius Albinus, anni fa?"  
I due smettono di parlare, e si girano a guardarla. Gli occhi dell'uomo brillano, e si avvicina con la grazia di un ippopotamo, poggiandole le grandi mani sulle spalle esili. Anthea traballa, ma abbozza un sorriso quasi isterico, non abituata al contatto fisico.  
"Benedetta ragazza! Che Giunone ti porti la felicità e tanti figli, e magari anche la libertà! Anche se, parlando tra noi, Albinus ti lascerebbe la libertà anche subito, eh, se non fosse più sicuro per te così. Se ti vuole bene, questo spilungone!"  
Il _dominus_ corruccia le labbra, guardandolo con severità. "Barbatus!"  
Lui ride, e torna a guardare la ragazza, dandole piccoli colpetti ancora sulle spalle. Allarga un gran sorriso tra la barba nera.  
"Sì, piccola Anthea. Ti comprai io, più di dieci anni fa. Eri una bambola, sai? Ma già acuta e intelligente, per Giove! Una Minerva fatta e finita, signori. Ti ho comprato e ti ho affidato al romano migliore della città: Albinus."  
"Titus Calpurnius, ora smettila con queste adulazioni senza senso." Reagisce con uno sbuffo Manius. Anthea nota una colorazione ciliegia sulle guance del padrone, che osserva nervosamente in giro. Il dominus non ama che qualcuno metta allo scoperto i suoi sentimenti, cosa che a questo esuberante ospite riesce molto bene. Si prende qualche secondo per elaborare la risposta che Titus le ha dato.  
La sua memoria torna ad un inverno di molti, molti anni fa. Alla Dacia in fiamme, e alla deportazione alla sola età di cinque anni. Il viaggio interminabile, la fatica, i pianti di una bambina che sarebbe stata venduta per la sua verginità. Considerata troppo piccola per chiunque non avesse gusti troppo pederasti, era stata comprata a Roma, vicino ad un grande fiume che le avevano detto chiamarsi Tevere.  
Lei aveva saluto il fiume, ma quello non aveva risposto. Era stato davvero maleducato.  
I giorni al mercato degli schiavi, insieme a donne e uomini che venivano venduti ognuno per un motivo diverso. Chi per l'istruzione, chi per la forza fisica, chi per i lupanari. Le avevano detto che da grande sarebbe entrata anche lei in , e che avrebbe dovuto fare tutto quello che gli uomini le avrebbero detto. Ad Anthea non era piaciuta questa prospettiva, e aveva annunciato che lei avrebbe servito come cameriera ad un bellissimo uomo, bello come Dario, che l'avrebbe amata e protetta da quel brutto mondo che sembrava tanto Roma.  
Ci era rimasta male, quando i suoi compagni di catene le avevano detto di non conoscere Dario. Anthea aveva allora spiegato che lui era il capo dei Daci, che stava combattendo per la loro libertà contro i romani.  
Gli uomini avevano sorriso tristemente alla ragazzina, sapendo già cosa sarebbe accaduto da lì ai dieci anni successivi. Ma dopotutto, non era un segreto la bramosia con la quale i romani volevano una nuova terra. Avrebbero conquistato la Dacia, o l'avrebbero incenerita.  
Le giornate al mercato degli schiavi si ripetevano sempre uguali, interrotte ogni tanto da delle goliardiche scazzottate.  
L'uomo che la portò via da quel mondo fatto di sporcizia e sesterzi lo ricordava a malapena. Una mano da afferrare, una toga bianca come la neve. Dita tozze, ma calde e rassicuranti. Anthea si era appoggiata a quella mano, e si era lasciata condurre davanti ad una maestosa _domus_ chiusa da un imponente portone di legno massiccio. Era rimasta così colpita, che quando si girò per guardare l'accompagnatore, questi era già scomparso. Un'altra mano era tesa verso di lei, ora. Era bianca, affusolata, e ricoperta sul dorso da una sottile peluria rossa.  
Guardandosi indietro un'ultima volta, Anthea aveva afferrato la mano, per venire inghiottita dal lungo corridoio della sua nuova casa.  
"Ho vissuto molto bene qui, il _dominus_ mi ha sempre trattata con gentilezza, e mi ha insegnato molte cose che certi romani liberi neppure sanno. Le sono molto grata, Titus Calpurnius Barbatus. E' un onore poter conoscere, da adulta, il nobile uomo che mi ha salvato in gioventù."  
Cerca di essere educata, di nascondere l'emozione che sente dentro. Quasi si sente in colpa per la rabbia che aveva provato nei suoi confronti precedentemente, Titus l'aveva salvata da un'esistenza probabilmente miserabile. Fa un piccolo sorriso, le mani unite davanti al grembo.  
Il senatore scoppia in una risata gioviale, e le dà altre pacche sulle spalle. Anthea nuovamente per poco non cade a terra.  
"Hai sentito, Albinus? Eh, la tua ragazza? Com'è ben educata e carina, certe matrone dovrebbero imparare da lei, sì! Come la nuova moglie di Acilius… Acilius Helva. Hai sentito? Le cerimonie si sono svolte non più di sei mesi fa, e la moglie è ricca in maniera disgustosa. Dicono sia per questo che Helva l'abbia sposata."  
Anthea può quasi sentire le orecchie del padrone rizzarsi in direzione dell'amico. Servius Acilius Helva è un patrizio che da poco si è affacciato all'attività politica romana, chiarendo però da subito che vuole conquistarsi il favore del popolo. Con quali soldi? Era stata la domanda di Manius, che aveva passato ore a riflettere e a cercare informazioni. Ma Acilius non era un idiota, e particolarmente amante della propria privacy. Come può Titus conoscere i particolari di questa storia? Manius si appoggia alla scrivania, i gomiti bianchi rilucevano spettrali alla luce delle candele.  
"Raccontami, Titus."  
"Mi ha raccontato per filo e per segno l' _editor_ dei giochi di quest'anno, lo conoscerai sicuramente, è un Galerius. Helva si è sposato questa donna spregiudicata, che gli ha lasciato libero accesso ai propri sesterzi. Come immaginerai, Helva si è dato alla pazza gioia…"  
"Trovando così i fondi per finanziarsi la vita pubblica." Completa Albinus con voce particolarmente dura.  
Anthea gli scocca un'occhiata preoccupata. Non è un buon segno.  
"Esattamente. Quel figlio di cagna presto vorrà un posto nel Senato, come minimo. E la sua mogliettina non farà che riempirlo di sesterzi per permetterglielo."  
Manius ha gli occhi socchiusi, fissi sulla barba dell'amico, ma non la guarda. Dentro le sue iridi verdi ci sono meccanismi in azione, che incastrano finalmente i pezzi del mosaico. Eccolo lì, il pezzo mancante. Una moglie ricca che gli apre tutte le porte.  
"Io sono qui per questo, Albinus. Per Helva. Mi è stato chiesto un favore che solo a te potevo girare."  
Manius alza gli occhi per guardare finalmente in faccia l'uomo. Quello deglutisce, indeciso su come sviscerare la questione.  
  
Il dialogo era stato lungo e non poco sofferto. Anthea aveva assistito in religioso silenzio, appuntandosi mentalmente tutte le informazioni man mano che venivano alla luce. La moglie di Helva era precedentemente legata ad un _vigiles_ , che poi aveva lasciato per motivi ignoti. L'uomo, tale Gnaeus Lestradius Gregorius, era stato venduto pochi mesi dopo per debiti alla scuola di gladiatori dell'Anfiteatro Flavio, terminando così la sua esistenza di uomo libero per diventare una bambola di carne. Nonostante non fosse un pezzo grosso del Colosseo, Anthea aveva sentito parlare di lui. Pareva un abile combattente, forse dovuto al suo mestiere passato. Tuttavia, aveva perso un incontro, e qualcuno aveva caldamente invitato l'editor a fargli fronteggiare i leoni. E quel qualcuno era proprio Helva, appena sposatosi con una donna che di umano aveva solo l'aspetto. Perché sotto, in realtà, è una serpe.  
Anthea non sapeva cosa pensare. Di certo una rabbia indignata la scuoteva, nel sentire quelle cattiverie. Come può un essere umano desiderare di vedere la persona una volta amata perire tra le fauci di un animale? Come aveva potuto Publia, quella donna, decidere insieme al marito di mandare al macello il suo vecchio amore? Quale seme demoniaco era nato nella sua anima, perché una radice di follia le facesse prenotare un posto in prima fila per il massacro del suo compagno?  
Comunque, le sorprese non erano finite. Ricordando nonostante gli anni passati la bontà di Albinus nei confronti degli schiavi, aveva proposto al senatore di prendere sotto la sua ala protettiva il gladiatore, nel caso avesse vinto l'incontro con le belve.  
"E' stato il suo lanista a chiedermi questo favore. E' convinto che Lestradius possa uccidere i leoni, e in tal caso, neppure l' _editor_ potrà metterlo a morte. Pur di sbarazzarsene lo farà schiavo di qualche famiglia aristocratica, e non esiterà a darlo ai peggiori. Appellandomi alla tua così splendida civiltà, Albinus… Occupatene tu di quel pover'uomo."  
Anthea aveva girato il mento verso la scrivania, osservando il padrone con occhi preoccupati. Manius stava appoggiato con i gomiti sul legno, le punte delle dita appoggiate contro le altre. Le sopracciglia aggrottate, gli occhi e la mente pieni di calcoli. Le reazioni dei Senatori, i giochi di potere meticolosamente pesati ogni giorno: come sarebbero mutati? Discussioni sull'effettiva utilità in casa di un ex gladiatore erano inutili, Anthea sapeva che il padrone aveva già vagliato tutte le sue possibili occupazioni, le reazioni degli altri inquilini e il numero di oggetti che avrebbe potuto rompere con la sua probabile delicatezza da elefante. Non poteva fare nulla per meglio candidare l'uomo.  
Anche Titus stava guardando il vecchio amico, asciugandosi ancora il volto rubicondo e accaldato. Era anche lui incerto della risposta, lo si capiva dalle labbra strette, dalle pupille che frenetiche cercavano di carpire i pensieri del potente chiamato, in Senato, "l'Uomo di Ghiaccio".  
"Quando sono i leoni, Titus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
>  _Mine._ Misura di peso romana che equivale a 436 grammi circa.  
>  _Dracma._ Misura di peso romana che equivale a 3 grammi circa.  
>  _Libbra._ Misura di peso romana che equivale a 327 grammi circa.  
>  _Toga bordata di porpora._ E' la cosiddetta _toga praetexta_. E' indossata soltanto dai senatori e dagli adolescenti, che una volta raggiunta l'età adulta la abbandonano per prendere la toga bianca, in un vero rito di passaggio.  
>  _Ientaculum._ Il nome romano per la prima colazione.  
>  _Domus._ La casa romana.  
>  _Dacia._ Sotto Traiano la Dacia venne conquistata in una campagna logorante contro Dario, che difende la sua patria.  
>  _Sportula._ Elemosina giornaliera che un uomo ricco dona ad un selezionato gruppo di poveri, normalmente conoscenti o che comunque conoscono il _dominus_. Oltre alla pura filantropia, la sportula garantiva al signore dei sostenitori sicuri nel popolo.  
>  _Lupanari._ Bordelli d'epoca romana.  
>   
>   
>  Molti potrebbero farmi notare che le reazioni di Mycroft al carattere di Sherlock siano OOC. Ho riflettuto su questa cosa, ma la mia idea non è cambiata. Questo Mycroft non ha il carattere gelido e controllato del Myc della serie: è un uomo più giovane, in un contesto sociale diverso, dove la cura del corpo maschile è socialmente sentita molto di più che nel mondo odierno (per quel che riguarda perdere le staffe per il peso). Ha il ruolo del dominus: in quanto Pater Familias decide vita, morte e miracoli della propria famiglia. E' quindi abituato al fatto che ogni sua parola sia legge, e che tutti debbano rispettare la sua figura. E' sotto pressione, perché è lontano dalla sua culla, la sua terra natale, e deve governare una casa, nel frattempo gestire un fratello pestifero che non fa altro che metterlo nei guai e anche smuovere un Senato e un Imperatore…  
> Quindi perdonategli se perde un po' le staffe sulla questione peso! E sulla questione "Sherlock-non-mi-caga-sob-sob" faccio solo notare che questo è il punto di vista di Anthea, non necessariamente corretto ;D


End file.
